


Who the hell do you think you are?

by BrightLightsFullMoon



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Stiles being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/pseuds/BrightLightsFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposting from tumblr.<br/>Derek is the king of Beacon Hills Collage. His spots are his own. He doesn't like little freshmen coming into his spots like he owns it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell do you think you are?

The last thing he wanted to do about right now was study. All he kept thinking about was the damn party that was taking place at the Whittemore’s tonight so studying was the last thing on his mind but he had made a promise to his mother that he wouldn’t slack anymore. He didn’t need any more disappointing mark like last semester.

Or more to the point he didn’t need another lecture from his mother about how he focuses too much on the more ‘meaningless’ side of collage.

He was only here because his mother needed him to get a degree before he settled himself into the family business and all but he liked it here. Namely because the people adored him and feared him, they fell at his feet and done anything he wanted or desired.

The feeling of power over everyone was such a rush. People would part in the halls if they saw him coming, they would remember what spots where his and wouldn’t dare cross him in fear of what would happen to them.

Life was good here.

He kept his large hands stuffed in his pocket as he strides over to library, not paying attention to anyone who turn their gaze his way but he could practically feel the looks of want and desire on half of their faces.

Half? Too few. More like most of them.

He would stand and talk to humour the people outside of his small social circle but if he done that he would only take time away from the hour he had given himself to study before going to get ready for tonight.

‘Beacon Hills City Collage’ was a relatively small collage and Derek knew almost everyone here. Well by face at least. There had been a small influx of new students last semester but he could pretty much say he knew them and made sure that they knew him.

He was the big shot around here and everyone knew it. Was it being cocky? Was it being arrogant? Yes it was but he was a Hale. It came with the territory.

He gave a small wave to the senile old coot that was Mr Finstock, who jumped between tending to this place, teaching economics and managing the collage lacrosse team of which he was an apparent ruthless leader, according to Jackson at least.

Derek was never interested in lacrosse. Basketball was his sport.

“Oh, Hale.” He gave an amused chuckle that blossomed into a full blown fit of laughter on his part. All Derek could do was stand and watch in confusion. Yep, he was definitely senile alright. “Oh I-I have been waiting for this to happen. Go on, go and make my day.” Finstock was laughing like a mad man and Derek wanted to ask but he realized it would be better if he didn’t. He might catch the crazy off of him.

He just kept his bag plastered close to him as he made his way over to the other side of the library where his table sat. It was in a perfect position, out of the glare of the sun but close enough to the window that it caught the perfect breeze.

Yes. It was his table. The only people he allowed to sit there were his small circle of close friends. Everyone else knew that they could only sit there if they were asked which in the social hierarchy of the collage, was considered to be the highest honour.

He noticed everyone else in the library giving him an uneasy look as he made his way around the high standing shelves. It was if they were scared he was going to lash out at them but he wasn’t that kind of guy.

Idle threats sufficed to keep everyone in place.

But he soon discovered why they were all giving such worried looks and why Mr Finstock was so damn amused.

There was a kid at his table. A kid he had never seen before in his life so he must have been a freshmen. He was keeping his head down and focusing on the notebook between his fingers. Glasses perched on his nose and head swaying in time to whatever he was listening to through his headphones.

The nerve of some people. Honestly.

“What do you thinking you are doing?” Derek threw his bag down with a large thump that was enough to make the side at the table behind him jump. He could feel all the eyes of the library on him and the new kid who just looked up through the thick framed glasses. Having the audacity to take the time to pause whatever he was listening too and pull his earphones out.

“What?” The kid asked and Derek just scanned the notebook and papers that were streaked all over  _his_ table for any identification on the kid.

“What do you think you are doing?” He repeats much slower and clearly much more irritated. Eyes finally finding a name on one of the papers. “Stiles.” What a stupid name.

“Studying.” Derek noticed the way Stiles’ brows knitted together as if trying to figure out how he knew his name. “What does it look like I’m doing, cooking a four course meal?” Derek could hear a small gasp from a few students behind him, casting a quick glare over at them so they would know to get out of proximity.

Which was really ‘get out of the library’.

“This is my table. You don’t sit here.” Derek says calmly.

“Why?” Stiles asks before Derek noticed him ducking his head and looking around the table. “I don’t see your name on it or anything” Derek really couldn’t believe this kid.

“Do you have any idea who I am?” Everyone knew who he was and the power he possessed. “I’m Derek Hale.” He grits out.

“Oh?” Stiles body seemed to freeze for a moment before he jumped out of his seat coming closer to Derek’s. side. “I am sorry I-I didn’t’ realize that you were  _the_ Derek Hale.” Stiles beanie hat slid a little on his head. “I mean how damn silly am I that I angered Derek Hale.” Derek liked the sight of the grovelling teenager, smirking before he heard a snickering sound

“What!?” He snapped, eyeing Stiles as he started double over as he laughed, fingers slipping under his glasses to wipe at the tiny tears of amusement that were gathering there.

“Are you for real?” Stiles scoffs. “You think everyone will fall at your feet because you are just a Hale?”

Just a Hale? Derek had never heard such a comment in his life before.

“I don’t care who you are, it’s a freaking table. It is property of the collage. I can sit my ass down here if I want and I want to sit here because it is the coolest spot in the room” Stiles smiles.

“You little shit.” He seethes.

“Okay” Stiles sighed, gathering up his things. “If you want me to leave so you can study I will.” Finally he was getting through to the ignorant brat. He just watched with cold eyes as Stiles stuffed all his materials into his bad before he sat himself down. Believing he had won this encounter.

“I mean…” Stiles tossed his bag over his back brushing past Derek. “I wouldn’t want to upset the precious princess by sitting at the magical table.”

Derek quickly spun his head around so he could look at Stiles in shock. Did-Did he just mock him? This bratty little freshie had the guts to stand up to him and mock him.

Oh he was keeping his eyes on this one.


End file.
